


Special Needs Require Special Love

by FluffyKittyCat2



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Special Needs Gestalts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittyCat2/pseuds/FluffyKittyCat2
Summary: Beta Reader: dropout-ninja  [Fanfiction.net] (Thank You!)Summary: Ratchet and Wheeljack adopt two sets of special needs gestalts (Aerialbots & Protectobots) Characters may be OOC (out of character), but they're all still mechs. And sorry if this lacks writing skills, which is why I have a beta reader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Getting Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on fanfiction.net and wattpad

Beta Reader: dropout-ninja (Thank You!)

Summary: Ratchet and Wheeljack adopt two sets of special needs gestalts (Aerialbots & Protectobots) Characters may be OOC (out of character), but they're all still mechs. And sorry if this lacks writing skills, which is why I have a beta reader.

Silverbolt: Dyslexic and has ADHD

Air Raid: Stutters and is selectively mute

Fireflight: Asthmatic and is partially deaf

Skydive: Eating disorder and has Asperger's syndrome

Slingshot: Bipolar disorder and OCD

Hot Spot: OCD and is partially blind

Groove: Mute and ADHD

Blades: Stutters and is epileptic

Streetwise: Depressed and dyslexic

First Aid: Severe autism, deaf, blind, has ADHD and OCD, and is slightly epileptic

(I don't know if this shows I love First Aid or not [probably doesn't], but just know, that I do.)

I also don't mean to show any disrespect if you or someone you know has one of these conditions, so don't take anything I write offensively please. I also don't know how the adoption process works.

Other Main Characters: Ratchet and Wheeljack

Side Characters: Other Autobots and Maybe Some Decepticons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arcee stood at the entrance of the orphanage, waiting for two mechs that were to arrive very soon. She had been told that they were looking to adopt some younglings with special needs to help out. She hadn't been told how many younglings they wanted, but was thrilled either way. After a bit more waiting, she saw two mechs approach her.

"Hello there," greeted the mech on the left. The fins on the sides of his head would light up with each syllable he said. "We were told that this is where to go to adopt some younglings."

"Yes, I've been expecting you two. Come on in, the children should be refueling right about now. And, if you don't mind, I was wondering why you decided you wanted special needs younglings. I mean, they can be quite a handful," said Arcee as she led the two towards the dining room.

This time the other mech, the one that had red medical crosses on his arms and a red chevron on his head (probably a medic) spoke. "We both know some Cybertronians that have disabilities and never got the proper care, so we wanted to give others a chance at a proper life. Well, as proper as life with special needs can get anyways. We also wanted to try and get the ones that have been here the longest. "

"That's very kind of you two. Now, the younglings with the most special needs and that have been here the longest are two different sets of gestalts. They are also inseparable, which would make it pretty difficult to separate the ten of them. That's probably the main reason why they've been here so long, no one's been willing enough to adopt ten special needs younglings all in on go."

A small while later, they walking into a hallway and stood in front of a door that most likely lead to the dining room. "Would you like to wait out here and be introduced to each sparkling one by one, or come inside and see them all at once?" The two mechs looked at each other, decided on the second option, then stepped inside the room with Arcee.

When they got inside, they were greeted with the loud noise of many younglings chattering away. Some were actually refueling, while the rest looked like they were there against their own will. Many of them turned their helms to see the mechs, but quickly went back to their energon. At the far end of the room, the mech with the fins saw ten sparkling huddled together while refueling. He assumed that those must be the two gestalts. He also noted that none of the others tried to speak to them. It was kind of sad, really, seeing them in the corner with no one to play or speak with.

"I see that you've noticed the gestalts. They're a quiet bunch, always in their own worlds. Would you like to meet them?" questioned the femme when she saw him observing the younglings in the corner. When both mechs nodded, she asked whether they wanted to meet them there or in private. After a small conversation that lasted a few seconds, they decided in private; they wouldn't overwhelm the younglings. Arcee nodded, led the two into a room, and went to collect the younglings. A while later, she was ushering them in.

The medic observed each one of them. A couple of them looked distracted; a few more were wandering around the room while cleaning up in the process; two more had a sort of blank look to their optics; many other traits were seen in them all by the mech. He instantly fell in love with the whole group and was hopeful that they would adopt them all.

"Gentlemechs, these are the Aerialbots; Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot and the Protectobots; Hot Spot, Groove, First Aid, Streetwise, and Blades." Arcee pointed to each one as she spoke their designations. "Children, this is..." she looked at them for prompting because she never got the chance to learn their names.

"Wheeljack and Ratchet," replied the former. "Nice to meet you."

When the younglings made no sign of replying, he looked at Arcee curiously; had he said something he wasn't supposed to? The femme quickly explained that all of them were shy and not used to meeting new people. She also explained each one's special needs and how much attention each of them required. Ratchet noticed that First Aid had the longest list out of all of them. What worried him most about the youngling was that he was blind and deaf, so there was a good chance he didn't know what was going on around him.

"Alright younglings, come on, let's give these two a chance to think." Arcee then ushered the gestalts out of the room. As soon as she left, Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and asked, "What do you think?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sign here, here, here, and here," said Arcee, pointing to the spots on the form where they need to sign. "Congratulations! You have now adopted ten younglings. And thank you. They've all been wanting a home together since they came here."

Both mechs smiled at that. They knew they had to wait a while until they would be brought home with them, but it would be worth the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than half a stellar-cycle later, Ratchet and Wheeljack were walking home with their new younglings. During the time before that, they had been preparing their home for the ten children. They had also researched as much as they could on their conditions, so that they had some knowledge as to what to do. The only problem would be the rooms. None of them wanted to be separated, but there was only so much space in each one. The biggest problem, to them at least, was how to communicate with First Aid. He had the most needs, and as far as they knew, the only way of communication he had was through his gestalt's bond, but his brothers wouldn't always be with him. For now, though, they had a big family that they knew they would treasure forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't know how this idea came to me, but I guess I kinda wanted a Transformers fanfic that involves special needs. The next chapter should be out within 4-7 days, depends on a few factors, but I hope you enjoy this. And thanks again to dropout-ninja for beta reading this! Oh, and one stellar-cycle is about half a year, maybe less in this.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in can be tough, especially with younglings that don’t too well with change.

A/N: Cycle-Minute and Kilk-Second 

Tear'n'Chase- Tag, but there's one runner and the rest are 'it' so the game ends when the runner gets tagged, or they make it back to the 'safe spot' before time runs out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The younglings were looking around the main room. When they first entered, they seemed fascinated and perplexed by the idea that they finally had a loving family after so long. Five cycles later, one of them, Silverbolt, walked up to Wheeljack and Ratchet. He stood there for a moment before giving both mechs a huge embrace.

"Thank you so much!" The youngling stayed there for a while longer before running back to his brothers. All ten children looked extremely excited to be there and not at the orphanage. They also seemed nervous to be in a new place after being in there for a while. Ratchet was glad that he had been able to give them all a home, and he could tell Wheeljack was as well.

Then he realized that they still needed to show the younglings around. He wasn't to worried about showing them the home, but he was worried about their quarters. He and Wheeljack had tried their best to keep them all in a single room, but it was too cramped so they had settled for the next best thing: letting each gestalt share a room. The Aerialbots would be in one room, while the Protectobots would be in the one right across the hall. They had no clue if they'd like that or not, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, younglings. Who's ready to have a look around?" Wheeljack questioned, enthusiastically. All of the younglings raised their servos. All except First Aid and Fireflight. "Erm, would one of you mind asking First Aid and Fireflight that question?" he asked innocently. A couple kliks (seconds) later, they both raised their servos as well. "Great! Now   
if you'll just follow me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"I never thought a place could be this big except for the orphanage."

"What did you think about it, First Aid... Really?"

All the children had absolutely loved the house and were fine with the room arrangements. So far everything had been going well and they hadn't had any emergencies, but that could all change really quickly.

"Excuse me, but we're getting kind of hungry." Ratchet spun around to find Blades behind him, looking at the floor. He realized that he was hungry as well. He mentioned this discovery to Wheeljack, and they both led the younglings into the refueling area.

Skydive refused to eat at first, but eventually, after some coaxing from his gestalt, he managed to eat half of his meal. They'd have to work on that, but right now all that mattered was getting the younglings settled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to get you, Air Raid," cried Silverbolt. The youngling had gotten bored, so they had begun to play Tear'n'Chase. They had played 10 rounds so far and at the moment Air Raid was trying to make it back to First Aid (who was designated at the safe spot). Air Raid made his way through the halls and into and out of each and every room to get to First Aid, but in the end, Silverbolt kept his promise and managed to tag the youngling.

Air Raid groaned. He then proposed they play another game, but Wheeljack stopped them since it was getting late and they needed to recharge. This earned him a whine from them, but they went to their rooms anyways; Blades led Hot Spot and First Aid. At last, the house was quiet, and the two mechs had some peace and quiet. Or so they thought. Not even one cycle after the younglings had left, they heard two of them crying. Ratchet and Wheeljack turned their helms in the direction on the sounds and realized that one was coming from one room and the other was coming from the room right across from it. They had a moment of confusion while they tried to figure out why there was crying until they remembered that Skydive and First Aid didn't do so well with change.

"I'll take the Protectobots, you take the Aerialbots," said Wheeljack, walking towards the room on the right. Ratchet nodded and proceeded to the one on the left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

What Wheeljack saw when he entered the room made his spark shatter. First Aid was sitting on a berth with his back up against the wall. He was rocking back and forth, his brothers surrounding him and giving him worried looks. He assumed that they were talking through their bond because First Aid seemed to slowly be calming down, and the others were too silent. He debated stepping out of the room when Groove, who was looking around anxiously, saw him. A few moments later, he beckoned Wheeljack to join them. Groove didn't say a word, but that was fine by him because, in all honesty, he preferred it. He also must have mentioned something in the bond because soon all the others' helms (including First Aid) turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to see if everything was alright in here. Ratchet went to go check on the others. So... is everything alright?" questioned Wheeljack a bit uncertainly.

"E-everything s-should b-be fine now. First A-aid was just s-scared because we're i-in a n-new place," replied Blades, stuttering a bit every now and then.

"Alright, that's good to hear. What about the rest of you?"

Streetwise answered this time. "We're fine. Great, actually. Thank you so much, we really appreciate this; First Aid and Hot Spot especially because now they don't have to worry about bumping into as many people!" Wheeljack found it cute how they all seemed to look out for each other, special needs or no special needs, these younglings would be by each other's sides no matter what.

"That's good to hear. So do you think that you'll all be able to recharge okay?" All the younglings present, except First Aid, nodded. Hot Spot looked in his general direction and told him that First Aid didn't want to recharge just yet. He explained that his brother never went into recharge until he did a very specific routine, but since they moved out of the orphanage, he couldn't quite do it. It also didn't help that he had to relearn where everything was. Wheeljack simply said that he'd speak to Ratchet about it and that First Aid, and the others, could follow his past routine to the best of his ability if it made him feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ratchet was checking in with the Aerialbots. He had managed to help them calm down Skydive pretty easily and proceeded to ask them if they needed anything else. Skydive spoke up and told him that he was fine, but 'First Aid might require some assistance, so you should go check on him' before being reassured by Ratchet that Wheeljack was with the Protectobots and that if he needed help, Wheeljack would call him over. Skydive wasn't to sure about that, but he was starting to trust Ratchet and Wheeljack more and more as time went by. They actually asked them if there was any way to help while at the orphanage everyone except Arcee told them to just deal with it. Being adopted was the best thing that ever happened to them.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid is sick, but his gestalt tries to keep it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so so so sorry that this chapter is really, really late, but I've been really busy so I haven't had the time to write much. I've decided to make this easier on myself I'll try and post a new chapter to this every other week, but I also hope to get another one soon to make up for the long wait. Sorry again. Enjoy!
> 
> Cycle: Minute

Everyone was settling in pretty well. It took a while, but eventually everyone felt comfortable in their new surroundings. It was surprisingly easy to take care of all the younglings. The only one they had some difficulty with was First Aid, but that was pretty understandable. So far they hadn't had any huge problems with epilepsy, autism, ADHD, OCD, and everything else, really. There were a few meltdowns here and there, but Ratchet and Wheeljack never seemed to be bothered by it; as long as they were helping the youngling in any way possible, they were fine.

"Have you seen the Protectobots much today?" asked Wheeljack. He had barely seen them and when he did, they always seemed to be in a rush. The reasons they came out with were also strange. They kept coming out for Energon and... blankets? Why would they need blankets? He thought to himself.

"No, not really. Why?" Ratchet responded. Now that he thought about it, it did seem strange that half of the younglings weren't running around the house causing havoc. "Do you think we should check on them?" At Wheeljack's nod, they both told the Aerialbots to behave and went to search for the missing gestalt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, are you alright?" asked Ratchet, opening the door to the Protectobot's room. The sight before him the medic in him come out. First Aid was lying on his berth looking absolutely miserable. His brothers seemed to be keeping him comfortable, presumably speaking through the bond.

"First Aid's sick," explained Streetwise. "He may or may not have had a seizure as well..." At Wheeljack's stare, he added, "Okay, he did! We don't know if it was his temperature or his epilepsy. Maybe both?" Ratchet quickly asked if it was okay to touch First Aid to make sure he was okay and, when Hot Spot said the youngling was okay with it, he quickly started examining him.

After a few cycles Ratchet asked if the rest of the Protectobots would help bring First Aid to the med bay Ratchet had set up in their house for such an occasion. When they arrived, the medic hooked the youngling up to some machines to monitor him and ensure that nothing else was wrong. After a while First Aid had fallen into recharge, according to his brothers.

Wheeljack suggested that the rest of the gestalt go and play with their other brothers while First Aid slept.

"I wish they had told us that something was wrong. I know that they probably never really got help before, but I wish they knew that we can help them now," said Wheeljack after a bit of silence. Ratchet didn't say anything, but he agreed; the gestalts need to tell them when something is wrong. "It scares me to think something could happen to them and we wouldn't know, especially with First Aid." Wheeljack turned to Ratchet. "We need to find a way to at least help him see or hear. And to help Fireflight hear better and Hot Spot see better. There's also the issue with learning disabilities and disorders and such. We have got a lot to do to help these guys out."

"You're right, but let's start with one need at a time. We wouldn't want to overwhelm ourselves or the younglings," replied Ratchet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the rest of the Protectobots went into the living room to see if the Aerialbots would want to play with them. When they entered the room, they saw their brothers sitting in a circle with... something inbetween them.

"Hey guys," said Silverbolt when he saw them. "How's First Aid?"

"He's okay. Ratchet has him in the med bay, so he should be alright," responded Streetwise.

"That's good. I hope he's okay," said Air Raid. The only ones that had heard him speak were his brothers (all of them [except maybe First Aid] because even though Fireflight was partially deaf, he can hear through the bonds) and Arcee. "Is there anything you guys want to do you keep your minds off of him for a bit?" The Protectobots nodded and in no time they were all playing a game together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is short. So I made this shorter to have SOMETHING posted. I didn't know what to write for this chapter, so I just went with the first thing that came into my mind.


End file.
